


Sardines

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I think?, M/M, handjob, niall left, thigh fucking, trapped in a closet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No offense, mate, but I don’t like sardines.”</p><p>Niall rolled his eyes at the four blank stares looking back at him.</p><p>“It’s a game where one person hides and everyone else looks for the person and hides with them until everyone’s trapped.” Niall explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sardines

**Author's Note:**

> its been, like, a whole fucking month, im sorry for being sketchy. im pretty sure this isn't even a full apology. sorry :) xx

“Sardines.”

 

The boys of One Direction were sitting in Niall’s flat. It was their first day off in a month and it was absolutely boring. Zayn and Liam were sitting on the couch with Niall who absentmindedly flipped through the channels on the television while admiring Harry and Louis...

 

Louis’ fine ass was sitting on the seat of the armchair while Harry was sitting on the floor, between Louis’ legs, insisting it was “more comfortable than a lumpy chair” but Niall could tell it was so that Harry could touch Louis.

 

Tired of seeing his two friends not banging each other made the hamster in his mind run on its wheel.

 

“What?”

 

“No offense, mate, but I don’t like sardines.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes at the four blank stares looking back at him.

 

“It’s a game where one person hides and everyone else looks for the person and hides with them until everyone’s trapped.” Niall explained.

 

“Basically, it’s the opposite of hide- and- seek?” Harry asked as Louis tugged a brown curl, watching it bounce back with the rest.

 

“I guess so.” Niall said. “So, you guys wanna play?”

 

A chorus of “sure” and “whatever” from the others and a “only if Louis plays” from Harry, to which everyone rolled their eyes because with Harry, it’s always _only if Louis.._.

 

“Great! So, who wants to hide first?” Niall said, jumping up and rubbing his hands together. 

 

Everyone’s eyes looked down to the ground.

 

“How about you, Harry?” Niall asked with hopeful eyes.

 

"Um." Harry twisted his head to look behind him at Louis, as of seeking permission. After seeing Louis' slight nod, Harry smiled and nodded to Niall. _Score!_ Niall cheered in his head.

 

“Thanks, Haz. Okay, everyone close your eyes. Harry, go hide.” Niall ordered everyone.

 

Liam and Zayn followed through with the Irishman’s orders, immediately covering their eyes with their hands. Niall did slowly, watching and smirking as Harry let out a whimper as Louis pulled him up and was pushing him away. 

 

"I'll find you! Don't worry!" Louis promised. That was enough assurance that Harry needed, willfully walking out the door,

 

After about two minutes, Niall told everyone to uncover their eyes.

 

“Let’s find Harry!” Niall shouted, waving his fist in the air as he ran through the halls. The rest of the boys blinked as they watched the boy run. 

 

“I’ll check the bedrooms.” Liam announced.

 

“I’ll check the bathroom.” Zayn added.

 

“Closets!" Louis called, figuring that was the only place a giant like Harry would fit.

 

The three nodded and went their separate ways.

 

“Harry?” Louis called into the hall closet, only to have his voice vibrate back at him. He looked around the small space, seeing nothing but winter things, heavy jackets and scarves.

 

Nothing.

 

Louis sighed, closing the door and walking to the kitchen, knowing their was a large enough cabinet that a yeti like Harry could fit in. 

 

As he made his way to the kitchen, Louis opened every door, half expecting Harry to be behind one of them.

 

“Hey. Didn’t find Harry?” Niall said as Louis entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

 

The blonde was sitting on the table, waving his legs back and forth. One hand held a large bag of Doritos and and the other hand was orangey and back in the bag. 

 

“Not yet. Aren’t you playing?” Louis said as he approached the largish cabinet, opening all the cabinets as he passed them.

 

“Eventually. I just wanted something to eat first.” Niall insisted.

 

Louis opened the cabinet door and saw nothing but canned food and drinks.

 

“Are you checking closets?” Niall asked.

 

“Yep. A closet is seems like somewhere Harry would hide.” Louis said. Niall laughed.

 

“Yea, a closet.” Niall said, laughing hysterically.

 

“Er, yeah...” Louis trailed off, not quite understanding was Niall was laughing at.

 

“Well, when you find him, you guys can hide in the closet together.” The laughing boy added, clutching his stomach.

 

“Duh! That's how you play the game, you dumb blonde.” Louis replied sassily with a hand on his hip.

 

“The closet! Check the closet!” Niall shouted through his laughter.

 

His eyebrows furrowed together, Louis left the laughing boy in the kitchen, walking to the bathroom to see if Zayn found Harry yet.

 

“Zayn? Did you find Harry?” Louis asked as he poked his rather large head into the bathroom.

 

“Where..?” Louis trailed off when he didn’t see the quiffed boy.

 

He walked in, opening the cabinet underneath the sink, pulling the curtain back to check inside.

 

Louis sighed as he didn’t see anyone.

 

Walking around, Louis landed in front of the guest room. Hearing noises, the fringed boy smiled, thinking it was the younger boy.

 

“Haz?” Louis said, pushing open the door to see Zayn and Liam.

 

On the bed.

 

On top of each other.

 

Half- naked.

 

Louis froze as he saw the two boys, lips on each other and Zayn’s hand on Liam’s actual 10- inch dick, pumping it up and down.

 

“Zayn, Zayn, Zayn. Fuck!” Liam moaned, as he came between himself and Zayn. Hands on both sides of Zayn’s face, Liam pulled down Zayn’s face to his, tongues meeting before lips.

 

Liam smiled up at Zayn before he noticed Louis standing in the doorway with a hard- on.

 

“Hey, mate. Did you find H- ohh!” He started asking Louis as Zayn rolled his hips against Liam’s steadily growing cock again. "Harry yet?”

 

“Not yet. I just checked the hall closet, the kitchen, and the bathroom.” Louis informed them. “I heard something in here but I just found you guys.”

 

“He’s not in here.” Zayn said, sounding impatient, grinding against Liam who was trying to hold back his moans.

 

“Yeah, well, I’ll just check Niall’s room, then.” Louis said walking out and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Good luck!” He heard Zayn shout at the same time Liam finally let out an extra loud moan.

 

“Knew they were fucking each other.” Louis said to himself as he walked down the hall.

~~~~~

“Am I gonna have to change the sheets in the guest room?”

 

Louis opened the door to Niall’s room to find him on his bed, watching was looked like Spongebob Squarepants. 

 

“Probably.”

 

“Who topped?”

 

“Zayn.”

 

“Dammit. Now, I owe Harry ten bucks. I was so sure Liam would top.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah. Liam has the biggest cock in the band.”

 

“Yeah but it's huge. I’d be too scared.” Harry admitted.

 

“For ten inches, yeah, but not one Harry- dick sized.” Niall said.

 

“What?” Louis asked, perking his ears up as he heard Harry’s name.

 

“Hmm? Nothing. I take that you haven’t found Harry yet?” 

 

“Nope.” Louis said, looking miserable because Harry was his sunshine and he wasn’t with him.

 

“Did you check all the closets?” Niall asked.

 

“I checked everywhere but here, so far.” Louis told him.

 

“Really? Well, I guess you can check, then. I’m going to Nandos.” Niall proclaimed, jumping off his bed.

 

“But, the game?” Louis asked.

 

“I’m out.” The Irishman said, patting Louis on the shoulder before walking out the door.

 

“Fucking Irish people.” Louis sighed as he walked to Niall’s closet, pulling it open.

 

He looked inside and saw a ray of light peeking through the rack of clothes.

 

“-the hell?” Louis said under his breath, closing the door behind him as he entered the closet. Pulling the clothes apart, Louis saw that it was another door.

 

“Harry?” 

 

As he opened the door, he saw Harry standing in tiny, very small, room that was smaller than the closet with shelves of food and drinks. As he closed the door behind him, there was only about an inch between the two boys.

 

“Lou! You found me!” Harry said, jumping up and hugging him around his neck. “I was getting so bored in here by myself!”

 

Louis sniffed Harry’s breath.

 

“H- have you been drinking?” Louis said incredulously. 

 

“Only a little. One or two bottles. This must be Niall’s secret food stash because there is a shitload of food in here.” Harry said, waving in his arms to emphasize his point. 

 

Louis watched Harry as he failed to move around, the room much too small for either of them to move much. Then he heard something.

 

“Shhh!” Louis said, pressing his hand, hand palm- flat, against Harry’s mouth, shutting him up even though his lips kept moving, no words escaping. 

 

“Et mut be Leeyum n Zen n Niall.” Harry mumbled against Louis' small hand.

 

“What?” Louis whispered.

 

Harry pulled Louis' hand off of his mouth before saying, “Liam and Zayn and Niall?”

 

“Niall went to Nandos but Liam and Zayn were fucking earlier so it could be them now.” Louis informed him.

 

“Did Zayn top?” Harry inquired.

 

“Yeah.” Louis informed him.

 

“Knew it. Niall owes me ten bucks now.” Harry said giddily, a smile on his face.

 

“I heard. Now, shh. They’re talking.” Louis whispered, pressing a finger to his own lips, the common signal for 'shut the fuck up'.

 

Harry giggled, cutely ( _if only he realized how cute he was,_ Louis thought), and pressed his slender finger to his own lips, quieting himself. Louis pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear what they were saying.

 

"- Niall?"

 

"By the front door, putting on his shoes. He said he'd be back in a half hour." The voice was deeper than the other so Louis guessed it was Zayn. "He said that Louis was in here."

 

"Well, he's not here anymore."

 

"We should check first!"

 

"Fine. But if he's not here, can we meet up with Niall at Nandos? I'm starving."

 

"Sure, babe."

 

Louis heard feet shuffling and the sheets ruffling.

 

"I told you they weren't here!" Liam said.

 

"We haven't even checked the closet yet, Li." 

 

That's when Louis realized that the light was still on.

 

"Shit!" Louis scream/whispered, jumping forward to hit the light switch behind Harry's head.

 

Tripping over his feet, Louis was able to flip the light off but also falling onto Harry, his chin hooking onto Harry's shoulder and his leg tangling with Harry, causing the taller boy to topple back against the shelves of food. As instinct, Harry's hand moved to hold Louis, the hand holding the beer bottle was dropped and moved to Louis' hip, his other hand at the bottom of Louis' back.

 

"Did you hear that?" Zayn's voice came to them, vibrating through the closet and into the crack of the door.

 

Neither of them breathed. 

 

"Hear what?" 

 

They let out their breath of relief.

 

Harry's hand that was on the bottom of Louis' back moved lower, landing on Louis' round bum, squeezing it softly.

 

Louis' froze as he felt Harry's hand movements.

 

"Harry! What are you doing?" Louis whispered, trying to move of out of Harry iron grip but failed as there was absolutely no place for him to move.

 

"Your ass is so perfect, round and firm. I've always wanted to feel it, wanted to know how it would feel to get my fingers in there." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, his mouth kissing behind Louis' ear and down to his neck.

 

Louis felt his face burn as he heard Harry's words, his tongue flicking the shell of his ear. Louis' shifted himself, trying to stand on his own feet and he felt it. He brushed against Harry's erection that was straining in his tight jeans. Harry moaned against Louis' neck, thrusting his hips against Louis', whose own cock was hardening at the friction.

 

"H- Harry." Louis said, both hands on Harry's chest, trying to push himself away from the larger boy.

 

"I want it, I _need it._ " Harry whined, thrusting harder against Louis, who let out an involuntary moan. 

 

"You want it just as much, don't you?" Harry said, removing his lips from Louis' neck and breathing in front of his face, his breath had a hint of alcohol.

 

"I know you do." Harry breathed when Louis refused to say anything.

 

"Y- you're drunk, Harry. We can't. You don't understand what you're doing." Louis tried, desperately trying to ignore his hard as a rock cock.

 

"I'm not drunk, Lou. Only had two beers." Harry slurred. Louis scoffed at his fail of a lie.

 

"And I've always wanted this. Since the day you were staring at me in line for our auditions, when I saw you looking at me in the bathroom. When you were laughing at me when I was playing with my curls and when I was laughing at the fact that you wanted a haircut even though I thought that your hair was sexy the way it was." Harry confessed. 

 

Louis didn’t know what to do. Harry had just confessed that he like Louis. Of course, when they first met, Louis himself had developed a small crush on his younger bandmate but he thought it would just go away. It had been years and his own small crush was growing larger until he accepted that he was absolutely in love with Harry, but also convinced that Harry wouldn’t feel the same.

 

But now, here was Harry. Only slightly drunk and admitting that he had always wanted, needed him, _Louis._

 

"And whe- mmph" 

 

He was cut off by Louis' lips on his. Louis' hands on the back of Harry's neck, pulling him down.

 

“More than two years and now you decide to tell me? After all the times you’ve been drunk?” Louis said quickly, as they broke apart, before pushing them back together. 

 

“C- can I?” Harry stuttered to ask as the tips of his fingers slipped underneath Louis’ topman briefs, his submissive side coming back as the alcohol was wearing down.

 

“Please.” Louis said, rubbing himself against Harry in order to gain some kind of friction.

 

Harry hurriedly unbuttoned Louis’ pants, shimmying the pants and briefs down Louis’ thighs, low enough that he could grab at the hard cock.

 

With Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock, Louis pushed his hips forward, trying to get Harry to hurry, reattaching their lips, his thin ones against Harry’s more plump ones.

 

Harry’s hand moves gracefully, from the base of the cock to the tip. His breathe was beginning to pick up the pace, shorter but more breaths. With a certain flick of his wrist, Louis is coming with a shout.

 

Louis’ breath slowly went back to normal as Harry stroked him through his high.

 

“Louis, Lou. I- I need, I need-” Harry whined, wiping his hands on his shirt before gripping Louis’ hips, thrusting against his softened cock.

 

“I- I could blow you. I’m not sure how good I’d be.” Louis said, blushing.

 

“It’s fine, b- but I n- need-” Harry stuttered, not sure how to say what he needed.

 

“What is it, babe?” Louis asked gently, moving his hand down to take Harry’s cock in both his small hands. Harry whined in the back of his throat. Unable to say it, he just grabbed Louis and turned him, pushing his front against the door of the small room.

 

“H- Harry! We don’t have any-”

 

“I know, love. I would never do anything that would hurt you.” Harry promised, turning Louis’ head to peck his lips before spitting in his hand.

 

Rubbing his saliva on his cock that almost made him felt like he could explode, Harry rubbed Louis’ crack, trying his best not to hurt his entrance. 

 

“Ooh!” Louis moaned, his fingernails gripping against the doorframe as he felt Harry’s finger brush against his hole.

 

“We don’t have lube and I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry explained. “I hope this makes up for it.”

 

With Louis’ legs pressed firmly together, Harry pressed his cock against Louis’ crack. Thrusting, he brushed against Louis’ tightened hole.

 

“Holy-” Louis shouted, biting his lip to hold back his moan.

 

“Shit.” Harry muttered, giving one last thrust before coming in Louis’ crack, some of his cum spilling onto Louis’ back.

 

“Guess what, Haz.” Louis said.

 

“Hmm?” Harry said sleepily.

 

“We should play Sardines more often.” 


End file.
